1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote acquisition/transfer and storage of computer files and settings associated with a computer-based device. More specifically, the present invention is related to a server system that facilitates the extraction of application settings, files and other data from a source computer-based device, intelligent remote storage and the subsequent transfer of the application settings, files, and other data from the server system to a target computer-based device.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Computer users have long sought ways to improve the speed and ease of storing, customizing and transferring data and program files. Primary storage typically has been dedicated to a PC's hard drive or connected network storage. Recently, Internet storage of data for the purposes of backing-up files has become available. In each of these cases, a user selects files for storage and copies an instance of the file to the destination computer storage location. What the prior art has failed to provide for is a network-based method of extracting, not only specified data and program files for download and storage, but specific settings and user preferences associated with the files, such as a user's PC desktop settings, e.g. background design on the monitor (wallpaper), desktop settings or automatic start-up commands which are frequently customized.
Over time, individuals will normally store certain software applications and data on their PCs. These applications are typically customized to suit the individual user's particular preferences. For instance, with regard to a word processing application, the user may specify a preferred default font, a custom page layout, customized spell-checking dictionaries, and easy access to frequently retrieved files.
More recently, users have personalized their computer-based devices so that certain Internet features are stored for later use. For example, users normally customize their computer-based devices to allow easy dial-up access to their preferred Internet service provider or to save their favorite World Wide Web (“WWW”) sites, e-mail addresses, browser bookmarks, etc. At the present time, a user must endure both the time and effort to customize every new device that they purchase. No method exists to easily enable the user to perform a selective direct extraction, transference and remote storage of the “look and feel” or content of existing devices. In addition, it would be useful to carry the user's configuration from device to device without requiring the user to reconfigure each time (i.e., customizing hardware and software settings, reloading software and files, etc.).
Prior art methods of file extraction are time consuming, technically demanding on the user and fail to allow conversion between differing devices, differing software, hardware, platforms, environments, communications standards, etc. Most consumer users, especially residential users, do not have the resources or the know how to undertake the transfer of the appropriate files and settings from one computer-based device to another in a quick and efficient manner. In the enterprise or industrial environment, introducing new computer-based devices or moving/upgrading existing ones becomes a burden because of compatibility, loss of data, and time issues.
What is needed is a server system which can provide a network-based, easy, fast and comprehensive method of extraction/transference of settings, software, and data, while considering modifications thereof based on compatibility, software programs, the selected receiving device, user selections and upgrading.